1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exterior window units which are to be mounted to cover an opening in a building wall, and having a frame header.
2. Prior Art
Exterior window units have frame headers each including mounting plates to be attached to exteriors of building walls and header plates extending outwardly from the mounting plates and slanted downwardly toward their frontal ends to provide weather resistance. A major difficulty with the prior exterior window units is that exterior siding or decorative wall material attached to the outside of the building walls must be mitered to provide sloped bottom faces or edges which mate neatly with the slanted header plates. Therefore, the preparation and installation of the siding has been tedious and time-consuming.